


흔들어 흔들어

by yeseulyes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Mild Smut, Polyamorous Stray Kids Ensemble, hyunjin has them wrapped around his finger, hyunjin returns from hiatus in this one, i just rlly miss him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseulyes/pseuds/yeseulyes
Summary: hyunjin wanted to suprise stay with a dance cover of sunmi's tail. he includes the rest of stray kids in it 👑
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	흔들어 흔들어

**Author's Note:**

> at the end there are the lyrics and who would sing what ! bang chan wouldn't be singing because he had a big role ( you'll see 😋 )

👑

Hyunjin wanted to do something special for STAY. He wanted to suprise them when he eventually decided to come back to promoting with the group. He recently got obsessed with Sunmi's comeback with Tail. He loved the concept and choreo. The dancer thought for a bit ...

He poured his thoughts into a text, to his manager. Two (2) minutes later, he got a reply saying his idea was approved. He jumped around his room in happiness and immediately called the manager, saying thank you a hundred (100) times over. He liked calls better since he could express his emotions more with his voice. What do you expect ? He's a singer. 

He contacted his dance friends back back from pre-debut days he still kept in contact with. He also called some of the back up dancers from My Pace era. They were all estatic about his idea, saying they will come over tomorrow to start putting the plan in action. He shook his hands and kicked his legs in excitement. He hoped that STAY and the rest of the group would love it as much as he did. 

👑

Changbin started to get worried. Hyunjin didn't respond to any of his texts or calls. He didn't respond to anyone actually. Only a simple good morning and good night to the groupchat. Sure he was supposed to be resting but they still keep in touch everyday. Everyone reminding him that they loved him and couldn't wait until they were back together again. He always responded, but all week he hasn't been online nor spamming them with pictures of Kaami. 

He asked Seungmin if he talked to Hyunjin at all but the other shook his head. The rapper hoped that Hyunjin was safe, just in case he'll text him asking how he's been. An hour, two (2) hours, a day flew by. 

The rest of the members grew suspicious of the tall dancer. They knew he wouldn't just disappear on them like that. Chan decided to text Hyunjin privately.

"Hi baby ☺️ Where have you been ? You haven't been answering any of our texts ! Just let us know that you are safe and well :) " The leader heard a snicker from behind and moved his eyes to Jisungs cheek pressed against his, reading his text to Hyunjin. The older jumped and almost hit the younger's face with his phone flying out of his hand. 

"Aww you call Hyunjin baby ! That's so cute " Jisung cooed. 

"Yes because he is one you know that Jisung-ah " Bang Chan stated, almost pouting. 

👑

Felix was scrolling through Pinterest, looking through memes fans have made, when he got a call. He jumped up and immediately answered.

" Jinnie !"

" Hey Lixie ! Sorry I haven't answered your texts. "

" Oh no worries, you haven't replied to anyones texts for the pass 2 weeks ! We were all worried for you. "

" Ahh sorry about that. I'm planning something, and it includes you guys. It just wasn't ready yet, but it is now ! "

" Ooo tell me tell me ! "

Hyunjin giggled at the younger's cuteness. He took a deep breatn, " So you know Sunmi sunbaenim's new song ? Tail ? "

He knew Felix's head nodded, like he was there in front of him. 

" Well I contacted a bunch of our dance friends and we all learned the dance to it ! With some moderations though. "

"Ooh wow ! That's so cool, I love that choreo it's so creative. " He paused. " What's that got to do with the rest of us though ? "

He heard the other laugh on the line, oh how he missed that sound. He imagined the smile going along with it. 

" Well, I was wondering if ... 

" If what ? "

" If u-uh " Hyunjin studderer on his words, as if he was embarrassed by something. 

" Jin you better spit it out I am so intrigued ! "

"I was wondering if the rest of you guys ... would want to feature in my cover of Sunmi sunbaenims song ... ? "

The younger dancer was a bit confused, " Wait what do you mean by feature in your cover ? "

" I mean like, I want to come back. With this. I want to suprise STAY with the cover. " He took a deep breath again, " I want you guys to be there. In the song and in the dance. I was thinking maybe you guys could sing some parts in the song and also appear in the video and dance with ... " 

As the older kept telling Felix about the lines everyone would have and how they would dance with him, Felix couldn't help but smile. Hyunjin wanted to come back ! He wanted to preform for STAYs. He wanted the others to be included. Yongbok sat in awe, soaking in all the information Hyunjin poured out. He could hear the passion from a mile away. 

" ... and we clip it all together and bam ! So, what do you think ? " The boy said the last part in the tiniest voice Felix has ever heard. 

" Hyung, I think that's a great idea ! "

He could hear Hyunjin light up, jumping around his room. 

" Should I text the others ? Omg what if they don't want to do it. Will they think it's a bad idea ?? " Hyunjin started to panic a little bit. 

" Trust me, they will have a hard time saying no to that idea, or you. "

He knew Hyunjin blushed from the other side of the phone. 

"O-okay, I'll text the groupchat then ! Thanks Lixie. "

" Of course Jinnie. Don't ghost us like that ever again ! "

" I won't I won't " He could hear the other giggle. 

👑

" HE'S GONNA GIVE ME A WHAT "

The entire group decided to facetime Hyunjin so he could better explain his thought process. He explained the dance portions and how he thought Chan would best suit the second (2nd) verse, the lap dance you would call it. Everyone oooed and agreed, Chan was up for it but he was still flustered. 

Seungmin sighed deeply, " We have gone over this A MILLION TIMES ALREADY - "  
" That's enough you two (2). God I feel like such a Bang Chan " Changbin muttered slightly.  
" What's that supposed to mean- "

"THE POINT IS " Minho interrupted everyone, " Meet us at the studio tomorrow, we can get started on recording our parts. Since you came up with the idea, you will be leading the meeting, okay Hyunjin-ah ? " 

" Yup ! " Everyone could see him putting a thumbs up and smile.

👑

When Hyunjin arrived at the studio, he was greeted by seven (7) bodies and pairs of hands all around his body. His hair, cheeks, lips, shoulders, waist, back. They all screamed " We missed you Hyunjin ! " That made him almost cry right then and there. He found a small body and wrapped his arms softly around their neck. Jeongin opened his eyes and saw that Hyunjin in the center had the prettiest blush painted on his face. He squished his cheek, as a retaliation to all the times the other has done that to him. Hyunjin giggled, making everyone in the room laugh. They reluctantly pulled away and started working. 

They finished the recordings earlier than expected. They start working on the choreography. They picked it up pretty quickly, them only having little parts to record. It's been another three (3) days and everyone has recorded their parts. Their manager already released some teaser photos of Hyunjin, one (1) of him being a black silhouette with a tail in the shadow. That one was Jisung's favorite but Changbin liked the one (1) where he had in bright yellow contacts and he was crawling towards the camera. 

Hyunjin just had to dance throughout the whole song so that the editors can clip the parts together, and release the video. He looked at the mirror, fixing his top as Bang Chan walked up behind him. He rubbed the younger's shoulders, " You're gonna do great. You always do. " The dancer smiled at that. He hummed back as the director called everyone to the stage. 

The rest of the members watched from behind the staff and cameras, trying to get a good view of Hyunjin on the stage. He looked etheral as always. Dark hair let down, styled in a way that made it look wet. He had on platform boots, tight black leather pants, loose leather top, and a loose red tie. The stylists accessorized the boy with statement silver earrings, fingerless gloves, and red leg garters no one could tear their eyes from. 

He got to the middle of the stage and said a quick thank you to all the staff before the rest of the dancers got in place. He stepped to the back of the stage, posing before the director called for everyone to quiet down. The music countdown started and he felt his heart rushing. 

👑

His moves were as smooth as ever, his facials more sexy than before, his hair flipping beautifully in the flashy lights. You could tell he and the dancers had great chemistry, them not shy about any of the dance moves. 

The first post-chorus he bends backwards, slowly ' falling ' towards the floor, all while staring deeply at the camera, lip-syncing. He then flips over and grinds on the floor on the " 흔들어 흔들어 " . Jeongin does a little ooh while laughing quietly with Seungmin. 

Here it goes, Bang Chan thinks as him and other dancers rush to the stage. He slowly moves towards Hyunjin as the rest of the dancers moved out of the way. He grabs him by the waist as Hyunjin grabbed the older by his neck and shoulders and swings his leg. He stares at him, love in his eyes. He loved seeing Hyunjin dance and get into the moment. 

Hyunjin snaps his head to the beat, and he slightly pushes Chan backwards while staring into his soul. He sits down on the chair, not falling off thanks to the dancers immaculate timing. He watches as Hyunjin falls backwards into his lap and practically grinds on him. He sits back and puts his hands all over Hyunjin. He watches as the dancer's pretty lips mouth the words of the song. He listens to the breathes of him putting his all into this performance. He feels as Hyunjin arches his back and rests his head on Chan's shoulder. It's a short moment but he feels everything. 

Once his part is over, Chan's ears were a bit red. He quickly rushed off the stage to meet up with the others. The staff gave him a mini fan and water in case he overheated. Changbin patted him on the back and Minho gave him a knowing smirk. Chan gulped down his water, to avoid conversation. 

They watched as their dancer own the dance, his body moving in ways they never saw him do before. When the bridge came, Hyunjin did a spin, then suddenly dropped to his feet. Moving like he was in slow-mo for a second, then acting crazy the next.

Everyone was captivated by his body control. The last post-chorus made everyone silently cheer for the dancers, getting more hype. Hyunjin did some body rolls while eye rolling, bringing his hand down to his face. He licked the back of his hand, then did the hair flips, synchronized with the dancers. Chan almost choked on his water, Seungmin patting his back. Jisung and Jeongin hid their faces behind their hands, Felix giggling at them. Lee Know and Changbin looked at each other with wide eyes and closed mouths. 

They all turned back just in time to see Hyunjin on his right knee. He had one (1) leg up, moving it left and right with his head. With the last beat he dropped to the cat like position, staring deep into the camera. His and the dancer heavy breathes filled the studio. 

" That's a wrap ! "

👑  
—————————————————————————————  
hyunjin - 𝚊𝚑 날 똑바로 쳐다봐  
처진 고개를 더 세워  
𝚞𝚖𝚖 온 신경이 곤두서  
이건 아마도 널  
할퀸 순간부터겠지 

han - 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢  
hyunjin - 세상을 가진 것 마냥 이기적이게 그냥  
(changbin - 𝚊𝚑 𝚑𝚊 𝚊𝚑 𝚑𝚊)  
han - 뭐가 좋은데 그리 웃어대는데  
hyunjin - 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚒 𝚍𝚒𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚊𝚑 𝚊𝚑 𝚊𝚑  
felix - 𝚊𝚑 𝚊𝚑 𝚊𝚑 

hyunjin - 딱 거기까지만 𝚘𝚑  
니 입꼬리 올라가는 소리  
여기까지 들려  
아쉬워하기엔 너무 빨라  
알잖아 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚝 

hyunjin - 우린 미친 듯이 사랑하고  
미친 듯 입을 맞추고  
미친 듯 머릴 흔들어  
(lee know - 흔들어 흔들어)  
hyunjin - 우린 미친 듯이 사랑하고  
미친 듯 입을 맞추고  
미친 듯 꼬릴 흔들어  
(lee know - 흔들어 흔들어) 

hyunjin - 𝚒'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚝  
𝚒'𝚖 𝚊 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕  
(changbin - 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑)  
hyunjin - 물음표? 물음표?  
그만 좀 물어 대  
니 마지막 말에 꼬리치면  
따다딱 거기까지만 

seungmin - 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢  
hyunjin - 세상을 가진 것 마냥 이기적이게 그냥  
(changbin - 𝚊𝚑 𝚑𝚊 𝚊𝚑 𝚑𝚊)  
seungmin - 뭐가 좋은데 그리 웃어대는데  
hyunjin - 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚒 𝚍𝚒𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚊𝚑 𝚊𝚑 𝚊𝚑  
felix - 𝚊𝚑 𝚊𝚑 𝚊𝚑 

hyunjin - 딱 거기까지만 𝚘𝚑  
니 입꼬리 올라가는 소리  
여기까지 들려  
아쉬워하기엔 너무 빨라  
알잖아 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚝 

hyunjin - 우린 미친 듯이 사랑하고  
미친 듯 입을 맞추고  
미친 듯 머릴 흔들어  
(lee know - 흔들어 흔들어)  
hyunjin - 우린 미친 듯이 사랑하고  
미친 듯 입을 맞추고  
미친 듯 꼬릴 흔들어 

hyunjin - 꼬리를 높이 세워 더 예민하게 𝚘𝚠𝚠  
꼬리를 높이 세워 더 예민하게 

hyunjin - 딱 거기까지만 𝚘𝚑  
니 입꼬리 올라가는 소리  
여기까지 들려  
아쉬워하기엔 너무 빨라  
알잖아 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚝 

hyunjin - 우린 미친 듯이 사랑하고  
(i.n - 하고)  
hyunjin - 미친 듯 입을 맞추고  
(i.n - 추고)  
hyunjin - 미친 듯 머릴 흔들어  
(lee know - 흔들어 흔들어)  
hyunjin - 우린 미친 듯이 사랑하고  
(i.n - 하고)  
hyunjin - 미친 듯 입을 맞추고  
(i.n - 추고)  
hyunjin - 미친 듯 꼬릴 흔들어  
(lee know - 흔들어 흔들어)  
—————————————————————————————


End file.
